1. Field of the Invention
The following invention is directed to a juvenile carrier that protects a juvenile from sunlight and the elements, and more particularly to a juvenile carrier with a movable canopy to protect the juvenile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Juvenile carriers are popular in the children's product market and take on a variety of forms. For example, the carrier may be a bassinet, car seat, stroller, or the like. Conventional carriers may utilize a canopy to protect the juvenile from sunlight or other elements. Some conventional canopies generally include one unmovable canopy edge connected to the carrier frame and a second movable canopy edge to allow the canopy to expand from a folded configuration to a deployed, open configuration.
Conventional juvenile carriers with canopies, as described above, suffer from several short-comings. For example, many conventional canopies fail to adequately protect the juvenile from the sunlight in all situations. This is particularly the case when sunlight is directed towards the juvenile at low angles. At low angles the sunlight cannot be blocked by the conventional canopy, thereby failing to protect the juvenile. This situation is even further exacerbated when the juvenile is being transported in a vehicle. During the trip the vehicle may make changes in direction, pitch, etc. and this substantially increases the opportunity for sunlight to be directed towards to juvenile at low angles.
Conventional canopies were permanently affixed to the device on which they were used. Other conventional canopies allow removal, but their removal was often difficult, time consuming, required the use of tools, and/or sometimes required the assistance of another person. Furthermore, the conventional attachment mechanisms are generally more complex and expensive to manufacture and do not allow the canopy to experience a full range of motion from the head to the foot of the juvenile carrier.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved juvenile carrier with a canopy which is easy to manufacture, use, and which protects the juvenile from low angle sunlight